The Outsider
by xxtwilightloverxx
Summary: This fanfic is my first, so it might not be that good! but anyway it is about bella falling in love with edward but with a suprise appearence of Jacob
1. He Makes Me Go Jelliod!

The Outsider

Bella's POV

Briiiinnng!!! The bell had finally gone, I had been sat in boredom for at least an hour listening to the teacher drone on an on something about cell division I don't know. I was thinking what I would have for lunch I was late getting up and didn't have enough time to grab something to eat. The whole class shot up and started towards the door. I was still sat down trying to shove my books in my bag; I swear I hadn't put all these things in here this morning!

"Hold on everyone I want to say something." The teacher, Mr Mason, shouted over the noise of the screeching chairs. "I need to give you all a letter, it's for our trip to the science museum – I want this back on Monday." Great another thing to try and get in my bag; I wish I had let mum buy me that big ugly bag she had nagged me about letting her get for me I could have done with the extra room today.

Unlucky for me I sat near Mr Masons' desk, so my books and pencils were flung across the floor as all the other people in my class darted to the desk to grab a letter, and get to the canteen before the dinner line got too big. Once everyone had gone I started to pick up my books and squeeze my pencils in my pencil case. I grabbed the last book and pushed it into my bag. On my way out a grabbed the only letter still on the desk, it was a bit crumpled but barely creased compared to those on the floor.

As I was walking down the corridor I heard shouting and went to investigate; I had already missed all the half decent food in the canteen so there was no point in getting things thrown at me when I could just go later. I got nearer and the shouting got louder, I turned the corner and I saw Eleanor; the blonde bimbo from the cheerleading squad who was well known in the school for being a bit of a slut. She was having a go at some poor boy who must have got on the wrong side of her, his hair was quite nice actually chocolate brown and he was quite tall also, he was nearly a whole head taller than Eleanor – but saying that Eleanor was a midget!

"What do you mean you are dumping me!!" she shrieked.

"Well just that..." the fit lad tried to reply but Eleanor cut him short.

"It doesn't matter anyway because I'm dumping you!!" she carried on shouting, and then she walked away with her hips moving side to side. When she reached the door she turned around and give the boy a scowl, then she saw me and gave me one too.

The boy turned around and started to walk towards me – 'OMG_! OMG! OMG! He was walking towards me what do I do? Is my hair okay? Do I have enough lip gloss on? Bella stop it, keep cool, remain calm it's just a boy!_' I scolded myself; I was never usually _this_ strange over a boy.

As he casually strolled past me he gave me a lopsided grin, my heart nearly melted; as soon as he had walked round the corner I grabbed hold of the nearest locker to steady myself, my legs had gone all jelloid!

When my legs had finally come back to their usual self I scuttled off to find my one and only friend, Jessica.


	2. It's Elle!

The Outsider

**A/N sorry the last chapter wasn't that long I just couldn't wait to get going! This chapter should be longer. x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, SM does. x**

Jessica's POV

I wandered around the canteen for a seat preferably on a table with no one else on it. I scanned the canteen. Finally! Over in the corner was a small table with two chairs around it. I slowly made my way over to it, trying not to spill my drink; I had done that last time and got lemonade all over my chips...Yum!!

When I got over to the table I realised why no one was sitting there, there was a load of beans all over the table and some coke on the seat – oh well! I got out my hankie (I had put it in my pocket for emergencies, that's what first aid cadets had told me to do when I went there; I was gutted when I got too old to go anymore!) and started to wipe down the table and chair, when I spotted Bella walking into the canteen,

"Bella!" I called; she looked over and spotted me. On her way over she went and got a muffin and a milkshake then sat down.

"OMG I have so much to tell you!" she squealed, and then took a bite from her muffin. "I saw Eleanor have a fight with this guy!"

"And..." Eleanor is always having fights, why would she need to tell me about this one today?

"Well, I heard shouting but when I got to see who she was shouting at, it turned out to be a really gorgey lad! And when I say gorgey I mean he was phwaurr!" She gushed.

Wow! He really must have been nice for Bella to go all weird like this; she was always the calm one. I wonder who he was.

"Shall we see if we can find him after lunch?" I asked her, I needed to see what he looked like and if he really was as nice as she had made out.

"Yes, sure." She replied.

* * * * * * * *

Bella's POV

When I finished my cupcake I grabbed my milkshake, and me and Jessica walked out of the canteen.

"Come on girls, let's go and see the new arrival on the football team!" It had to be Eleanor, only she had that screechy voice!

"Do you think we should ask Eleanor who that boy was she was shouting at?" I asked Jess.

"Yes, okay, but your the one doing the asking. I will wait here for you." She said warily.

"Ughh, okay then, but she hates me more than you!" I said softly, I didn't want Eleanor to hear.

I did a quick make-up check; I wanted Eleanor to think I was_ cool _and not some sort of a dweeb! I strolled over to her, shaking my hips a little.

"Hey! Eleanor." I called over to her, she turned around and saw who had been calling her; and boy, if looks could kill I would be dead by now!

"What!!!" she screeched. "And it's ELLE!!!"

"Erm...Okay, well Ellie..." She cut me short.

"It's ELLE!!!"

"Elle, who was that...er...boy you were...er... talking to...er... before?" I stammered.

"Which one?" She smugly replied.

"The...er...one with the...er...brown hair."

"Oh, that one, he's new, his name is Edward Cullen, but nerd, if you think you have a chance with him, think again!" She smirked at her friends.

"Well thank you Ellie." I started to walk off, but just as I got to the door she called after me.

"Oh, one more thing." She said quite sweetly – well sweet for Eleanor anyway! "IT'S ELLE!!!" she literally shouted down the corridor. Then she started muttering to her friends.

I started to go a bit red; I hope she didn't see I didn't want her to think she intimidated me. As I approached Jessica she started to run over to me.

"So...What's his name?" Jess gushed.

"She said he was new and that his name was Edward Cullen, huh!" I took a sharp intake of breath.

"What, what is it?" She said worriedly.

"That's him!!!" I screeched! Edward Cullen was actually walking towards me! He looked even gorgeouser than the last time I had saw him! He lifted his arm up and waved – at me!! I waved back and 'casually' said, "Hi."

He then brought his gaze to my eyes and not my shoulders, and kinda looked at me in confusion. _Oh no what had I done wrong! _But then he stretched his arms out for a hug!!! _Ok now what do I do?! _I started to walk into his arms, when he walked straight past me and into the grasp of a beautiful small girl. Her hair was flicked out at the side and was a chocolate brown; she had beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Edward! How was your first day?" she asked him, then she gave him a peck on the cheek. I could feel the jealousy brewing in my stomach.

"It was okay I saw Elle today and finished it with her, she was pretty cut up but I think she will be okay. But anyway how was your first day?" he replied

"Pretty average I made some new friends though. Well I have to go before I miss registration, see you tonight." She started to walk away.

"Okay bye Alice!" he called after her. So her name was Alice. Edward started to walk away, on his way past me he smiled. When he had gone jess ran up to me and rubbed my back.

"It's okay he might just be friends with her - but he is fit isn't he!! Wow and his smile its so, I don't know..." I finished her sentence.

"Wonky?!"

"Yes! It's dreamy isn't it?"

The bell rang then and we made our way to registration, still thinking about what had just happened.

**A/N Well that's it chapter 2 hope you liked it! Please review I need to know whether it's good or not . ******


End file.
